The invention relates generally to devices and methods to help alleviate neck pain, upper back pain, shoulder pain, headaches, cervical spine sprain and strains such as a cervical spine hyper flexion hyper extension injury or whiplash trauma, and symptoms associated with poor posture, forward head position (FHP), aid in concussion prevention, decrease post concussion syndrome, pain and symptoms from temporal mandible joint dysfunction and cervical spine and spine pathology and general spine pain and muscle tension. Further some attributes of this device will include, but are not limited to: Decreased pain, decreased muscle spasm and tension, increased cervical spine range of motion, stabilize and strengthen cervical spine muscles, ligaments, and tendons among other joint and connective tissues in the cervical spine and other spine regions and body areas and increase in neurological and neurophysiologic function.
In the medical field, nociceptive and neuropathic neck pain, upper back pain, spine pain in a radicular, sclerotogenous, myofacial or dermatomal pattern or general spine pain, shoulder pain, headaches, pain from TMJ dysfunction, pain and symptoms associated with poor posture, forward head position (FHP), post concussion syndrome symptoms, symptoms from concussion and cervical spine and spine pathology, are well known. These above mentioned injuries, conditions, postures and syndromes frequently result in the undesirable functional decreases of the cervical spine region, other aforementioned regional dysfunctions and cervical extensor muscle dysfunction and an imbalance of the flexor and extensor muscle ratio of the cervical spine along with aberrant changes in other structures and function including motion to the above-mentioned regions and decrease of the neurological and neurophysiologic function in these regions. The overall dysfunction of the cervical and thoracic spine joints, muscles, and other connective tissues along with decreased neurophysiologic function contributes to and are causally related to anterior head gravitation, which is also known as, forward head position (FHP). Specifically, downward facing positions and postures cause concurrent hypotonic (lengthening) and hypertonic (shortening) of muscles, ligaments, and tendons, in the said regions, degeneration of cervical spine vertebral facet joints (zygapophysial joints), loss of cervical spine disc height, (disc dessication) and irritation to cervical spine nerves.
The foregoing leads to an anatomical hypolordosis of the cervical spine that, in turn, leads to aberrant cervical spine facet joint movement. Further an anterior forward position of the shoulder in relationship to the body in the coronal or frontal plane occurs, an increased kyphosis of the thoracic spine further occurs, and other postural deficits such as pelvic tilting, and a decrease lumbar lordosis predictably follow. These bio-mechanical instabilities among others, and poor posture lead to neck pain, upper back pain, headaches, temporal mandible joint pain, shoulder and arm pain, radicular pains and symptoms along with lower back pain and other symptoms, dysfunction, and disease.
Further, more serious pathology eventually occurs, such as vertebral subluxations, facet joint arthrosis, spine sprains and strains, disc herniations and extrusions, disc dessication, cervical spine spondylosis, other discs pathology and spine spondylosis, and facet and central cord stenosis, among other conditions. If left untreated FHP can cause lung and vascular disease. Due to decreased function, lung capacity can be decreased 30%, shorter breaths are taken due to bio-mechanical decreases, and thus, capacity of vital lung function decreases. FHP has been found in a recent study to cause a 1.44 greater chance of mortality. FHP is currently an epidemic in our population due to the performance of our daily and work activities. It is expected to worsen as suggested in the evidence base and current research. Causes of these aforementioned conditions include many looking down positions if not all forward cervical spine flexed positions, and repetitive positioning of the head and neck such as; cell phone and smart phone use, texting, driving a vehicle, sitting positions, video game playing, computer use, reading, writing, academic school work type activity, and some sleeping positions.
Further, eating positions and motions, many sports activities, many exercise positions, and any other body position that causes body strain and tension. It is well know that concussions are caused by head trauma, striking the head, and a rapid increase or decrease of head motion, most commonly in a flexion-extension motion and in rotational motions such as an acceleration or deceleration of the head suddenly, creating a force (delta-v) to be received above tolerance to the individual.
There have been attempts in the prior art to provide devices and methods to help with some of the mentioned above tasks including strengthening the muscles of the spine and body in general. Further, there have been devices and methods that assist to attempt in improving posture of the spine and body in general.
For example, prior art devices include padded rollers that can be rolled against some parts and portions of the body that are experiencing pain. This is not adequate to reach all parts of the anatomy of the body and is difficult for the patient to use on himself or herself. It is less or not at all effective on the cervical spine. It further does not deliver active treatment or isotonic therapeutic exercise, (in the evidence base the most effective method), to correct the above conditions and restore function. This method also does not provide the above-mentioned needed elements to correct the aforementioned stated problems that this device patent does promote. It appears not to restore function or create improved posture or structure (anatomy). It is well know in the medical community that to restore posture and form (anatomy), function (physiology), must also be restored. Function needs to be reinitiated most effectively by an active isokinetic modality such as this device patent. It is well know in the literature, that passive attempts are not effective.
Also custom tables, with padding thereon, have been provided on which the patients can lay to help relieve the tension associated with the some of the above activities. This type of passive treatment is further not effective for postural restoration and functional correction. Further, massages by another person are helpful as well as some other professional health provider methods. These are very expensive and cannot be carried out routinely and expediently by licensed professionals or alone by the patient. Without the induction of function restoration, correction is flawed, temporary, or absent. Other attempts have fallen short or failed to provide the same.
However, even these solutions are not enough. There is a demand for a device, as this one, that can be precisely located to target the area of the body that is in need of treatment. There is a need for a device to be able to provide relief from the above conditions. There is a need for a device that can provide different degrees of measurable resistance though a complete range of motion with a required biomechanical delivery to make the therapy delivered effectively.